The Bride Of Michael
by GamerBun91
Summary: Dean has disappeared for good, with only Michael left to take over. Michael goes on to create an empire, starting with a town in his making named Canaan.
1. Prologue

"Did you miss me?" Michael said, a smug grin across his face as he took hold of Dean's body.

"H-how did you get out...?" Sam responded in disbelief. "I thought Dean had locked you in the Malak box."

"Oh, but he did." Michael said as he sauntered around Sam. "Unfortunately, he didn't anticipate that someone would be dumb enough to fish him out. He was so worn out he couldn't lock me in anymore. Now he's gone."

Michael then walked toward Misty, who was locked in a shackled chair as Sam was. He gently lifted her chin up to make Misty look at him. A cruel smirk crept upon his face as he had a thought of what to do with her.

"This is a pretty one." Michael remarked. "No wonder Dean liked her so much. You see, Lucifer made himself a Nephilim so he could be powerful. Maybe I'll have better luck if I do the same."

Misty responded by spitting in Michael's face out of anger. Michael wiped it off his face and looked at her with masked disgust.

"You're a little rude, aren't you?" Michael said before he struck her with enough force to draw blood from her mouth. "Well, let this be a lesson to your little rebellion..."

Michael picked up a hot branding iron and pressed it against Misty's cheek, searing the skin. This elicited blood-curdling screams from Misty as Sam was watching in horror. Sam loudly begged Michael to stop.

"Dean should have thought of that before he let me possess him." Michael said before dropping the branding iron.

Michael then walked out of the bunker, heading away from Kansas.


	2. Canaan I

-Canaan, Montana-

People were gathering in the rural town in front of a longhouse with offerings. They took turns approaching Michael with their offerings of money, crafts, livestock, and crops. One family had fallen on hard times and they were trying to discuss how to fix it. Michael was losing patience as he awaited their solution. A mousy young woman meekly approached him, catching his attention.

"I offer myself as tribute..." The young woman said, seemingly frightened of the archangel. "Please... take me as your prisoner to do as you see fit, but please spare my family."

Michael leaned forward in his throne in interest. Though she seemed plain compared to her sisters, she was still pretty. He beckoned her to come closer.

"What is your name?" Michael asked.

"R-Ruth..." She replied.

Michael overheard Ruth's sisters gossiping. They were glaring at her. One had blond curls and the other had sleek black hair. Both had sultry eyes. Ruth had mousy brown hair that went to her hips and hazel eyes. Her porcelain face was bespotted with freckles.

"Why would you want to offer yourself as tribute?" Michael asked.

"I wish to spare my family, milord." Ruth replied. "Please have mercy..."

"I'll accept your plea." Michael responded. "But ask yourself this, the way your sisters speak of you, do they really deserve your mercy?"

"Thank you, milord." Ruth said, bowing.

"Guard, take Ruth to her new quarters upstairs..." Michael said. "And give her better clothes."

Ruth was surprised to find that her quarters were not a prison, but rather a well-furnished room. The wardrobe was stocked with fine dresses and the vanity was stocked with powder, rouge, kohl, and perfume. There was also a chest of fine jewels, including a pair of pearl earrings.

After Michael had finished accepting tributes, he went upstairs to meet with Ruth.

"I hope your new quarters are to your liking." Michael said.

"I don't understand." Ruth responded. "I'm your prisoner..."

"... to do with as I see fit." Michael finished. "And I see fit to make you my companion rather than a prisoner. You gave your freedom for your family's lives. You're too pure for a cage."

Michael gently lifted Ruth's chin so her eyes would meet his. He gave a small smirk to her as he gently released her chin.

"To me, a pure soul is worth more than a pretty face, although you're a little bit of both." Michael said. "I'll have one of my servants run you a hot bath and leave you with a new dress to wear."

With that, Michael left, barking orders at one servant.


	3. Lebanon I

-Lebanon, Kansas-

Sam tended to Misty's burn wound. He gently removed the old gauze, revealing a fresh burn scar. Misty began to feel self-conscious because of it.

"Dean's gone..." Misty said, her voice cracking. "He wouldn't have let Michael do this."

Sam fell silent as Misty said this.

"Michael isn't like Dean..." He finally said. "Michael shares Dean's body, but not his morals."

"Dean was a good man." Misty said. "He would go to the ends of the earth for you... and Michael knew that."

"Yeah..." Sam responded. "Dean was a pawn to him... When Lucifer possessed me, Dean made a deal with Michael so he could stop the Apocalypse without killing me. When Dean succeeded, that was when Michael went back on the deal."

Sam gently pulled Misty into a hug and stroked her head to soothe her. Misty allowed, even reciprocated the hug. After what Michael did to her, she needed the comfort. Her tears began to soak Sam's utility jacket.

"When you've healed, we need to get some help to deal with Michael." Sam said. "We can't face him by ourselves."

"Where's Castiel…?" Misty asked. "And Jack...?"

"I don't know, but we can look for them." Sam replied.

Sam rested his chin atop of her head and contemplated how he would find Cas and Jack.


	4. Canaan II

-Canaan, Montana-

Ruth was sitting in the tub, having a bath. She had not experienced this kind of luxury living with her family as she washed herself. Her hair was bound in a bun to keep it dry. She was unaccustomed to being treated so well. She emerged from the tub and dried off before putting on her new dress. It was a fine silk dress, woad blue in colour. She carefully put it on before walking downstairs to attend dinner with Michael.

Michael was seated at the head chair of the table, which was made of a rare wood decorated with a sulfur inlay. He was eating some meat from a capon that was offered to him by a livestock farmer. He silently beckoned Ruth to sit in the empty chair that was beside him. Ruth shyly sat down and began to peck at her food with her fork.

"There's no need to fear me." Michael said to Ruth. "I'm not without mercy, as you have seen. I only extend it to the deserving."

Michael's calloused fingertips gently caressed Ruth's chin in a display of tenderness. He gazed at her with a subtle lust before taking a sip of wine. Ruth shuddered slightly, still fearful of him. She couldn't understand how a feared king like him would show mercy to her, a commoner unfavored by her own family.

After the feast, Michael gestured Ruth to join him in his quarters. She acquiesced to his silent command and ascended the stairs to his room. Michael reached for her hand like a gentleman, gently grasping Ruth's and pulling her forward. He held her in a firm hug, his hand cradling the back of her head, and begun kissing her passionately. He buried his nose within Ruth's mouse-brown hair and inhaled her scent, which was driving him wild. He began making a trail of kisses down Ruth's neck, his hot breath caressing her. His fingers nimbly undid the hooks that held the back of her dress closed and let his fingers caress her soft back. Ruth whimpered softly as she felt his touch on her bare skin, her skin riddled with goosebumps from a cocktail of fear and blossoming lust.

The dress dropped to the hard wood floor with a resounding flop, leaving Ruth in a fine linen chemise. Michael gestured her to remove some of his clothing, the lust in his gaze intensifying. Ruth fumbled at the buttons, her fingers somewhat trembling. Her fingertips gently grazed his now-bared chest as she gently kissed his heart.

Michael laid Ruth down on silken sheets to make love to her. He was like a lust-ridden animal, only with some restraint. The bed creaked in the passionate throes of Michael and Ruth.

"Ruth..." Michael croaked.

"Mmmh…?" Ruth responded.

"I'd like you to be my wife..." Michael said.

"Do you really wish that of me, milord?" Ruth asked.

"Yes." Michael replied.

"If that is what you wish." Ruth answered.

"Good girl." Michael mumbled as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

The next morning, Michael had a crier announce his and Ruth's marriage to the town of Canaan. Ruth's sisters Rebecca and Leah threw a fit when they heard that their hated sister was marrying Canaan's king. They decided to create a rumor that Ruth only made an offering of herself so she could be queen, their voices poisoned with spite.

"We did the work of making ourselves presentable to King Michael and she gets his hand." Rebecca hissed. "That coy little trollop...!"

"Father spent all his money on these dresses and we get overlooked!" Leah cried out.

The palace had been bedecked with fresh spring flowers harvested at the height of their bloom and twisted into garland and nosegays. Michael was in an open red velvet robe as he stood at the altar. He had hired the high priest to officiate the marriage and the coronation of Canaan's Queen. Ruth was wearing a silken white dress adorned with lace and gardenias and her lips painted an ochre red. Her hair was in a web of elaborate braids adorned with jeweled pins that secured her long veil.

Ruth walked down the aisle towards Michael, no one to give her away. As she stood by Michael, the high priest gave a sermon before the exchange of vows were made. Michael kissed Ruth, sealing their vows to each other. Ruth seemed saddened because her family chose not to attend. Michael decided to host court to address this.

"It seems your family doesn't share the same joy as the rest of Canaan." Michael stated.

"I received a letter from Father." Ruth responded. "He has disowned me with pressure from my sisters."

"They don't deserve the loyalty you've shown them." Michael told her. "You give your life to spare them and they turn on you. Don't worry. They won't get away with it."


	5. Lebanon II

-Lebanon-

Sam had been rifling through records for a clue as to where Castiel and Jack had gone. He desperately needed their help in overthrowing Michael. An aged woman had come knocking on their door, carrying an emptied whiskey bottle.

"Where's the asshole who hurt my daughter...?" She asked, incensed about the harm that had befallen Misty.

"That's what I'm hoping to find." Sam replied. "But first, I gotta find some old friends of mine to help."

"Last I saw Cas, he was drunk off his ass after Dean buried himself." She replied. "As for Jack, my money's on him attempting to live a normal life."

"I wouldn't be surprised, Marie." Sam said.

"If Michael's hurt Misty, that means..." Marie started. "... that Dean's gone."

"Yeah." Sam said. "I need your help. You said Cas was getting drunk, now where was the last place you saw him?"

"Dent County, Missouri." Marie answered. "Bar called Shots."

"Then that's where I'll go." Sam said as he started packing.

"You sure he'll be willing to help you?" Marie asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "Pretty sure Cas would like a crack at him for destroying Dean."

"I would too." Marie said. "I'll keep an eye on Misty until you get back."

"Sam, be careful..." Misty said, before she kissed Sam's cheek.

Sam felt a warm sensation on his cheek as Misty kissed him. He touched the cheek that she kissed and nodded a bit before leaving. He silently pleaded for Dean to forgive him as he started up Baby. Baby had seen her fair share of battles against supernatural threats, having been by Dean's side until his immurement. Baby roared as she was being started before heading down the highway to Dent County.

"What's that about?" Marie asked her daughter.

"What?" Misty asked.

"You kissed your late boyfriend's brother." Marie replied, crossing her arms. "I've no problem with it, and I'm sure Dean would want you to move on... But is Sam who you really want and not because he's all that's left of Dean?"

"Mom..." Misty groaned, not wanting to discuss it.

"Misty..." Marie started. "Your heart was already broken when Michael hurt you while wearing Dean's face. If someone possesses Sam and uses him to hurt you... I don't want you to face heartbreak twice..."

"I know, Mom..." Misty said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"That bastard's gonna pay." Marie said. "Sam will make sure of it, and so will I."


End file.
